Aren't dares lovely?
by CreepyPastaLovely
Summary: my very own dareshow that you can send dares to!
1. info

_Don't we all love those dare fanfictions? This is my one._

**_hello dear readers CreepPastaLovely here!this is basically where you put who you want dared in the reviews along with your dare. simple enough right?(it better be lol)_**

**_here are people you can dare!:_**

**_Nya_**

**_Jay_**

**_Kai_**

**_Zane_**

**_Cole_**

**_Lord Garmadon_**

**_Lloyd_**

**_Misako_**

**_Sensai Wu_**

**_any Serphentine_**

**_Darreth_**

**_and you can dare my OC's from my story "The history of Holly" _**

**_i will also allow any of you to be a guest star! have to ask me in a review or PM me._**

**_so farewell untill the first chappie!_**


	2. Chapter 1started

_name:Holly / hair:long,straight,black / eyes:green / suit color:grey / element:shadows_

CPL:Okay readers!Time for our first dares!Hey Holly,you wanna read the dares?

Holly:Sure!Ok from KiaFlame (love the name),Cole you gotta tell people you have 15 girlfriends!

Cole:WHAT?!I DONT CHEAT THO! :O

CPL:So?Im bored your going to the mall to shout it to everyone.

Cole:Fine...*goes to a mall and gets on a fountain*ATTENTION CUSTOMERS!I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!

people:*gather around to hear*

Cole:I HAVE ... 15 GIRLFRIENDS!

people:*gasps and throw stuff at him*

Cole:*runs back to the studio*Happy?

Holly:Another from dare from KiaFlame. Pour hot melting cheese on Jay.

Jay:But that will hurt. :'(

CPL:Your my sisters favorite imma be nice. It will be cold melted cheese.

Jay:OMG THX CPL's SISTA!

CPL:Ok, oh and by da way,Cole melted the cheese. :3

Jay:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!IMM A DIE BEFORE I TURN TWENTEH! D:

Cole: ...ON WIT DA CHEESE!*pours cheese on Jay*

Jay:This ...actually ...aint bad.*eats some of da cheese,then spits it out*YUCK THATS DISGUSTING! COLE DEFINATELY MADE THAT!

Cole: D:

CPL:AWWW Cole don be sad! *hugs Cole*

Cole: :D

Sorry have to go,but next chappie is longer!Keep sendin ,Follow,and Review!


	3. Chapter 1 finished

_hello and welcome back!This is the schedule: 1 chapter every friday,saturday. _

_my sis will be joining next chapter,for safety reasons we'll use nickname: Jojo has blonde curly hair and blue eyes._

_i have brown hair and blue eyes. my nickname is Lexy._

CPL:So,Holly,what dares we got today?

Holly:2 more from Wu must dye his beard PINK! :D

Sensai Wu: ...Ok,if I must.

CPL:You must!*hands him pink hair dye*

Sensai Wu:*dyes beard*There.

CPL: :D Next?

Holly:Kai gets to hug Slenderman!

Kai: :O

Everyone else:*scared*

CPL:Slendy!

Slendy:Yes,CPL?

CPL:You have to hug Kai! :D

Slendy:*sighs*Okay...

Kai:*goes over to Slendy*Hi...

Slendy:Hi...

Everyone else:HUG ALREADY! :D

Slendy & Kai:*hug*

Everyone else:YAY!

CPL:You can go now Slendy.

Slendy:Ok.*teleports to who knows where*

CPL:NEXT DARE!

Holly:This is from NinjaBrony88891 ...Kai gets to go on a picnic with Garmadon.

Gamdadon:Why should I go on a picnic with that MORON?

Kai: :'(

CPL:Garmadon I know you don't like him but be nice or I'll get your WIFE!

Garmadon:Ok,ok,no need to get her.

CPL: :D Now go,I already made the basket.

Garmadon & Kai:*go outside and have a picnic*

CPL:Next?

Holly:This is another from NinjaBrony88891 ...Lloyd has to eat some of Cole's chili.

Lloys: WHY ME! DOES DAT PERSON HATE MEH? DX

Cole:Shuddup.*makes Lloyd eat the chili*

Lloyd:*runs to bathroom to throw-up*

Holly:And the last dare we're gonna use for now is from NinjagoGirl1301 and NinjaBrony88891 ...Zane has to kiss Nya in front of Jay. :/

Kai,Jay,& Nya: :O

Zane: :/

Zane & Nya:*kiss while Cole,my OC's,and Lloyd(who got done throwing-up) hold back Kai & Jay*

Zane:There.

CPL:Well thats all for sendin in dares.I would like some with creppypasta,because,I love them.(hence my name)

Keep Sendin dares! Follow,Favorite,and Review!


	4. Chapter 2

CPL:Hello once again and welcome ,so today my sister Jojo will read the dares!

Jojo:Cole has to say "Bloody Mary" three times in front of a mirror.

Cole:*mutters*I hate my life.

CPL:*pushes Cole into bathroom*

Cole:Bloody Mary,Bloody Mary, Bloody Mary...*nothing happens*WHAT A RIP-OFF!*gets out of the bathroom*

Jojo:Wu has to be a mall santa. O-oBut it's Trick-or-treat time tomorrow!?

CPL:*pats Jojo's shoulder*I know but this world is crazy...

Sensai Wu:*goes t the mall dressed as santa*Merry Christmas!

Random People:It's Halloween stupid!*throw stuff at him*

Sensai Wu:*runs back to studio*

Jojo:Next Cole must dress as the tooth fairy for 2 chapters.

Cole:*sighs*Ok.*puts on costume*

CPL:Well think of it like this Cole,they picked your trick-or-treating costume for ya!

Cole:Whatever...

Jojo:Jay and Nya have to get married in a shark tank!

Everyone: :O

Jay&Nya:*get in a shark tank *

-I'm going to skip the long words of wich I don't know LOLZ-

Jay&Nya:I do! *kiss, then get back to the studio*

Jojo:Lord Garmadon has to use the Mega Weapon to turn Kai evil for 5 chapters...

Everyone but Kai and Garmadon: :/

Garmadon: :)

Kai: D:

Garmadon:*does da dare :p cause im to lazy to type that all*

Jojo:And the last dare for today is for Skales to hypnotize the ninja and Lloyd into thinking they are ONE DIRECTION!

Skales:*does*

CPL:Hey 1D!Wanna sing "What makes you beautiful"?

Ninja&Llooyd:Sure thing!*singing*

**You're Insecure**

**Don't Know What For**

**You're Turing Heads**

**When You Walk Through The Do-o-o-or**

**Don't Need Make-Up**

**To Cover Up**

**Being The Way That You Are Is Eno-o-o-ough**

**Everyone Else In The Room Can See It**

**Everyone Else But You**

**Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else**

**The Way That You Flip Your Hair I Get Overwhelmed**

**But When You Smile At The Ground It Ain't Hard To Tell**

**You Don't Know-ow-ow**

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful**

**If Only You Saw What I Can See**

**You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately**

**Right Now**

**I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe**

**You Don't Know-ow-ow**

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful Oh Oh**

**That's What Makes You Beautiful**

**So C-Come On **

**You Got It Wrong**

**To Prove I'm Right I Put It In A So-o-o-ong**

**I Don't Know Why **

**You're Being Shy**

**And Turn Away When I Look Into Your E-e-eyes**

**Everyone Else In The Room Can See It**

**Everyone But You-o-o-o**

**Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else**

**The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets me Overwhelmed**

**But When You Smile At The Ground It Ain't Hard To Tell**

**You Don't Know-ow-ow**

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful**

**If Only You Saw What I Can See**

**You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately**

**Right Now I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe**

**You Don't Know-ow-ow-ow**

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful Oh Oh**

**That's What Makes You Beautiful**

**(Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na Naaaa**

**Na Na**

**Na Na Na Na**

**Na Na) X2**

**Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else**

**The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed**

**But When You Smile At The Ground It Ain't Hard To Tell**

**You Don't Know-ow-ow**

**YOU DON'T KNOW YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!**

**Baby You Light Up My World Like Nobody Else**

**The Way That You Flip Your Hair Gets Me Overwhelmed**

**But When you Smile At The Ground It Ain't Hard To Tell**

**You Don't Know-ow-ow**

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful Oh Oh**

**If Only You Saw What I Can See**

**You'll Understand Why I Want You So Desperately**

**Right Now**

**I'm Looking At You And I Can't Believe**

**You Don't Know-ow-ow**

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful Oh Oh **

**You Don't Know You're Beautiful Oh Oh **

**That's What Makes You Beautiful!**

CPL:That's all for now!Keep sending in dares,review,folow,and favorite!Next ch will be a Halloween Special!

_**You Can Now Dare Any CreepyPasta! :)**_


	5. So Sorry!

I'm so sorry I can't Upload anymore untill next week!

Pease dont be mad,It's school stuff.

Again so sorry but next chappie will be longer. :)

I will put a song at the end of chapters!

Please comment what song should be my outro!(you may also put in a few ideas for funny intros!)


	6. Chapter 3

CPL:Sorry for being late with da stuff...

Holly:Dare time?

CPL:Yes.

Holly:Lloyd must have a staring contest with Jeff the Killer. lol

Lloyd&Jeff: *staring*

Lloyd: *blinks* Dang it!He cheated!

Jeff:No I didnt! *angel face*

Holly:Everyone calm. Kai must go get coffee with Ben Drowned.

CPL:OMG I love Ben! *fangirl*

Kai&Ben: *go get coffee*

Kai:So, what have you been up to?

Ben:Killing peepz. :3

Kai: :/

Holly: Jay gets to be tickled by Laughing Jack.

CPL:I find it funny there are two Jacks. (Eyeless and Laughing)

Laughing Jack: *tickles Jay*

Jay: *on ground laughing off his head*

Holly:Yeah. :/ Zane has to be friends with Lost Silver.

Zane:Ok...

Zane&Lost Silver: *shake hands* nice to meet you. :)

Holly:Cole must go on an adventure with Masky and Hoodie.

Cole,Masky,&Hoodie: *go outside and start a journey*

Holly:While they're gone Wu has to have tea with Slendy.

Wu&Slendy: *have tea*

~3 hours lata!~

Cole,Masky,&Hoodie: *come back with money,tired and clothes are tattered*

CPL:What did you do!?

Cole: They told me to!

Masky&Hoodie: We robbed a bank! :3

CPL: XD

Holly:And to wrap things up Slendy must use his tenticles to bear hug EVERYONE! :)

Everyone: :D

Slendy: *hugs eveyone*

So thas all for now~ Be sure to send more dares plz!


	7. sleepy

im most likely going to post a chappie tommorow or Sunday

my friend is coming to my house for a sleepover :)


	8. update!

im not going to be making chappies as much as I used to :(

I will put up updates so you know im still alive! lol

**im just really busy because**:

~**School**

~**Thanksgiving is next week** (**_my B-day_**)

~**my other 2 stories**

i will put up updates on what i have done if i dont get up a real cahppie so u still get to read lolz


End file.
